


love notes

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Love/Hate, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caranthir writes a note.





	

_Angaráto, you are a menace, though no one seems to realize. They are fooled by your locks of golden hair, that lovely – if fatuous – smile of yours, and that Telerin habit of appearing as comfortable during a six hour royal ceremony as a day at the beach. All lies, of course._

_Of course, I know the truth and it is that you are a demon, a heavy-handed villain, a cheat and a scoundrel –_ “Really, Carnistir,” Makalaurë said, reading over his shoulder, “I can’t imagine how this could ever constitute as a love-note. It’s all insults aimed at Angaráto. How do you think this will woo him?”

“Don’t poke your pointy nose into things you don’t understand,” Carnistir said, crumpling up his letter into a ball. Makalaurë only laughed and ruffled his hair, but offering no further advice. He drifted off, no doubt to find the closest mirror and reassure himself that his nose was not pointy in the least.

Carnistir unballed the letter and carefully smoothed it out again. He continued writing. _Angaráto, you vile insect, you liar, you thief – when can I see you again?_

_Write to me as soon as you get this._

_I hate you, most ardently._

_Yours,_

_**Carnistir.** _


End file.
